New Neighbor
by HPT
Summary: It's about May running from Drew who is trying to find her to get her back, and May finds a new friend who she is very close to and begins to have feelings for him.
1. The New Neighbor

Ash and Pikachu woke up and began to look at the time and saw it was nearly afternoon, he got up and began to wash off and brush his teeth. Afterwards the boy went outside and saw a moving truck moving someone next door to him.

He saw a girl who had a red bandana, a red shirt, shorts, and she wore a pair of shoes that go with her outfit. They were finished putting her stuff away and Ash and Pikachu decided to go next door to meet her as he got a basket of fruit and flowers and walked outside towards her door.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by the girl.

"Hi, welcome to the neighborhood, my name is Ash, and I have these gifts for you." Ash said and gave her the flowers and the fruit. "Thank you, Ash my name is May it's a pleasure to meet you, would you like to come in?" Ash nodded his head up and down and May let him in and they sat on the chair.

As they began to chat Ash asked her "What made her come here to Pallet Town. " May's eyes began to water and Ash asked what was wrong. She began to tell him that this guy she used to date named Drew.

"The reason I came here was to run away from Drew, that guy used to be nice to me when we were friends, but when we began to date he became a person I wish I could never see again, he used to treat me like I was nothing and cheated on me, then he tried to ask me back and I said no, my parents told me to move to a place where we won't find me. He is currently in the Hoenn Region and this is the Kanto Region so he won't find me any time soon." May said while wiping tears from her eyes.

Ash gave her a hug and said "Everything is going to be ok because I am here to accompany you in your time of need and support. " As he looked in her eyes to reassure that everything will be ok.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu reassured her as well.

The young brunette hugged the boy and Pikachu and thanked them for being there for her.

Ash then asked another question to her.

"Did you do anything like being a Pokemon coordinator or Pokemon Master?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I did I used to be a coordinator, that's how I met Drew, and since I'm hiding from him I guess I can't be a coordinator." May said letting one last tear out.

Ash felt bad for the young coordinator and asked "Would you mind if I did contests for you? Ash asked while being concerned.

"No, Ash it's alright I don't want you to be stressed by it." May said looking at him with her sapphire eyes.

"I don't mind I don't plan on doing nothing for a while so why not." Ash replied.

May gave the boy a hug and said "Are you sure?"

Ash nodded his head up and down and the two watched television together.

* * *

Drew sighed while at a beach alone, he remembered the days when he and May used to go on dates at the beach and have a good time, but now he doesn't have May in his life, even though he wishes her back, he remembers the times they spent together and also the last words she said to him.

"I never wish to see you again Drew." May said leaving the boy lonely and regretful as he ran away and left her.

Drew tried his best to contact her, but no avail was given, he had messed up so many times that he thought he would never get May back. Drew decided to begin searching for May by asking his little brother (Little does Drew knows that Max knows what happened between him and May.)

Ash invited May to his house which was right next door to hers, she was amazed at how beautiful the house was on the inside the two grew as closer friends as the minutes went on by and Ash shown her his Pokemon which she was amazed by the variety of his Pokemon and saw a picture of him and all his Pokemon.

May decided to let her Pokemon out to play with his Pokemon and her Pokemon all went out there and began to play.

* * *

Drew went to Petalburg City to go to her brother, what he found out is he wasn't allowed at the gym because of how he treated May and he had to find other ways of finding her.

Ash and May spent the rest of the daytime together and became the bestest of friends May wanted to spend the night with her new best friend and Ash didn't mind that at all and the two went to sleep.

Before, May went to bed she questioned this_ (Am I falling in love with him? If so is he the one for me? I don't think I'll find this answer until much later, but I think I kind of finding feelings for the boy, he is willing to do stuff Drew wouldn't do, I hope this doesn't ruin the friendship we share.)_ Then the brunette fell asleep having happy dreams and knowing she will be ok, because Ash was there to help anytime she needed.

* * *

Drew stopped looking in Hoenn and he decided to take a boat to Johto to see if she is there, and then soon he will go to Kanto since the two regions are connected and it will save him a lot of time. So for the rest of the night Drew went to sleep and made his arrival to Johto sooner than expected.

Ash and Pikachu woke up and opened the door to the guest's room and saw May asleep, he decided to make breakfast for her as she sleeps and he did for himself as well.

As May got up she smelted something good and ran into the kitchen to find her breakfast which had a sign with a drawing of Glaceon, she thought it was cute and she began to eat her breakfast and remembered Drew never did nothing like this, and after she finished her breakfast, Ash decides they go to the park to get some fresh air and to spend time together outside rather than in the house.

The two got ready and began to go to the park together with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

Drew began to search around the whereabouts of May, he started going to the places where they held contests and saw that she wasn't there and then the bow let his Flygon rest as he searched through the first six towns which had gyms and no luck was given.

Ash and May arrived at the Park the two sat on a bench for a while and watch the scenery of all the Pokemon being natural in their natural habitats. As they went towards the swings, Ash put May on the swings and began to push her making her go higher and higher with each push.

Afterward, they bought ice cream for each other, Ash gave her a banana split and so did he get one as well. The two sat down and ate their Ice cream with Pikachu eating strawberry flavor ice cream in a bowl.

After that the two decided to go back home, and they watched TV for the rest of the day.

* * *

Drew looked all over Johto and couldn't find the one he seeks and he went to Kanto and stopped by a nearby hotel and went to rest there.

Ash and May began to grow tired watching TV and the two went to bed and May began to think about how Ash is so nice to her and how he treated her and she thought maybe he was the one. The two went to bed and had wonderful dreams and a goodnights rest.

_That's the start of this fanfic and not to the end. Yet, we haven't seen Ash do a contest for May yet, how will it go, and will Drew finally meet the girl he missed so much, find out soon on New Neighbor._


	2. Ash's First Contest

Chapter 2: Ash's First Contest

May woke up seeing she is in Ash's house and remembers she slept there for the night, she got up and began to wash herself off in the bathroom. Ash was already awake before May and he made her breakfast of eggs, grits, and a piece of bacon.

May walked into the kitchen and saw the plate and thanked Ash for making her breakfast and she hugged him and the two begin to talk to each other while eating.

"Did you sleep well May?" Ash asked.

"I slept well Ash and thank you for asking, your cooking is good." May told him.

Ash blushed at the compliment. "You're welcome and do you know of any contests that are coming soon?"Ash asked.

"There is one in Viridian City going on tomorrow so would you please go there and take my place?" May asked.

"Anything that makes you happy May, I'll do I would never treat you like Drew." Ash said while holding her hands.

This made her blush and May gave the boy a hug.

Ash packed up some clothes and told Pikachu he was using him for the contest, and he brought Pikachu and a suit to wear and asked May does she wish to stay here or go to the contest with him.

She told him that if she goes she would need a disguise just in case Drew goes to the contest; luckily she had a disguise just in case this happened.

She had changed how her hair looked and wore a blue shirt and shorts that were perfect for her and wore blue shoes.

The two began their journey by going through the forest to Viridian City.

Drew found out that there is a contest in Viridian City, and thinks May might be there and decided to go to the contest and sign up there to see if she is there, then went to bed for the rest of the day, because he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Ash and May arrived in Viridian city for Ash's contest for May, and then they went to the Pokémon Center to sign up for the Pokémon Contest tomorrow. He signs up and tomorrow he prepares for the contest and he practices for a while for it.

May tells him that there is an appeal round then a few rounds of battle for the ribbon. Ash said he book as he remembers how many battles he had and how he seen contests before.

May thought he had the perfect combination for the contest and told him to rest for tomorrow, and the two spent the rest of the night together waiting for tomorrow and they had dinner then watched television.

May grows tired and rests on Ash's shoulder making the boy blush and Ash pts his arm on her and hugs her and the two rests for tomorrow.

Today begins the day of the contest, and Ash was ready for the contest, he puts on his suit, and then waits for his appeal round.

When he begins his appeal round he used Pikachu, Ash told Pikachu to use Electro Ball and then Thunderbolt making the ball bigger, and then Pikachu used Iron Tail and it explodes to colorful sparkles in the air which surprises the crowd.

The judges gave him a 29.5 score and he was the last to appeal the board shown Ash and Drew as the final appeal and May was surprised to see Drew so nearby, thankfully she was in disguised and she went to the room where the contestants were.

She hugged the boy saying he did well on the appeal round, and told him Drew is here and May shown what he looked like and then she hidden herself from him and Ash told her it's going to be all right, telling her to go back to her seat. She did that and made sure Drew didn't see her.

During the battle rounds Ash and Drew displayed great amount of power during their battle, then comes the final match up Drew vs. Ash.

Drew lets out Masquerain and Ash uses Pikachu. They began to battle and Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack. It circles Masquerain confusing the bug Pokemon and then Pikachu was told to use Thunderbolt, it was a direct hit and weakened Masquerain very much, Drew ordered a Silver Wind attack which hits Pikachu, but it didn't do much.

Pikachu used quick Attack again and jumped on the rocks sticking from the battle floor then Pikachu appears above the Masquerain and Pikachu used Volt Tackle from the air then Iron Tail attack, strengthening the two attacks and dust appears and we see Masquerain has fainted and Ash has won the Viridian City Contest, and received a Ribbon for it.

Ash meets up with May and asked how many Ribbons this makes her have and she told him it's her fourth ribbon and the two walked back to Pallet Town and celebrate the victory of Ash's win and May's new ribbon, May unexpectedly kissed the boy and she said it was for him winning the ribbon for he and for being so nice for her, she was so happy that she moved here, he had changed her life in a major way.

May changed her hair back to what she had it before and she changed back to her normal attire and so did Ash get out of his suit and then let Pikachu rest for the rest of the day and May pets Pikachu making it coo and Pikachu fell asleep happily.

The two went to a different room to not awake Pikachu, the two went outside to the pool close by at Ash's house and they relaxed there. Ash got May lemonade and cut up apple slices for the two of them to eat, the two enjoyed the scenery around them.

They went in an hour later and saw it was late, Ash tucked May in bed and gave her a goodnight hug and then went to his room to go to bed.

Drew didn't see May nowhere at the contest and got frustrated to where she could be, he decided to stay in Kanto region hoping she show up soon.

_**The next chapter to New Neighbor tell me what you think and don't forget to review or vote on the poll about Negaishipping that will close soon. Bye for now.**_


	3. May Meets Ash's Old Traveling Buddies

Here's the next chapter of New Neighbor, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: May meets Ash's old Traveling Buddies

* * *

Ash woke up and saw breakfast on the table next to his bed, there was a note on it as well and he began to read it. "Went to the park meet me there when you wake up. P.S: I'm glad we met and I want to give you something." Love you, from your best friend, May.

Ash ate his breakfast and got dressed to meet May in the park, as he reached the park, he saw May as she was resting beside a tree.

(She looks so cute when she sleeps. May is very beautiful and friendly, and a great person I have met so far.)

May suddenly wakes up and sees Ash. They began to have a conversation. Ash sat beside her and looked at the clouds with her.

"Good morning Ash." May said.

"Good morning May." Ash replied.

"Sure is a good day today isn't it May?" Ash said.

"Sure is, it reminds of the times when Drew and me did stuff like this, before he changed in the end."

"What did he do for you that was good May?" Ash asked.

"Well, he used to take me out to the movies, they were great romantic movies as well, and he used to take me out to eat like you do now. He was such a good guy at first, but after three months of dating, he treated me differently than he did for the last three months when we dated, as I told you before." May said taking a breath and continued to talk.

"He's the reason I moved here to get away from the chaos he gave to me. You have shown me a great time, way better than Drew has as I can remember, I just hope you don't change like him. I trust you Ash, you are like the closest friend to me I have currently and I am glad I came here and became your friend." She took another breathe and continued.

"You make every day for me a more joyous and happier day for me. You changed my life a lot." She finished and she gave Ash a hug.

Ash and Pikachu gave her a hug as well.

"You are welcome May, to be honest. My friends don't visit me a lot, they are too busy. The last friend I talked to was my friend Misty who is doing well, and I decided to go to see her and see how she is, do you want to come along?" Ash asked.

"I would love to come Ash, when are we leaving to go there?" She asked.

"We can leave today if it's convenient for you." Ash responded.

"Sure, we can leave today, let's pack up snacks for the trip there to Cerulean City." She said with a smile.

* * *

The two packed up ready to go to Cerulean City the two began as they went through the first Route in Kanto.

Ash began to tell her his first experience when he went through the route. He told her when she tried to catch a Ratatta, Pidgey, and a Spearow. At the time when Pikachu disobeyed him and laughed at his failure.

Then he told her that the Spearow that he hit with a rock had followed him and they were running away from a flock of Spearow. He told her also she jump into a river and grabbed someone's fishing rod and they believed they got a bite and she caught him and Pikachu, she asked if Pikachu was ok not him and he took her bike to where she told him where the Pokémon Center is.

He told her the girl was Misty, but at the time he didn't know her name. He then told her that it started to have a thunderstorm and he got attacked by the Spearow and then fell off the bike. He then explains afterward that he thought they were done for until Pikachu used his Thundershock attack and it hurdled the Spearow away.

He then explained afterwards that this was the start of Pikachu's and Ash's relationship as best friends.

May was astonished to know that Pikachu used to disobey Ash, she was so shocked about it and they just notice that they are very close to Viridian City and decide to take a rest there at a nearby resting spot. Ash gave May an ice cream cone and they share the break together.

* * *

As they finished their break, they continued on through the second Route into the Viridian Forest.

"Tell me May, are you scared of bugs?" Ash asked.

"I am scared of them a little bit. Why do you ask?" May responded.

"Well in the Viridian forest, there are many bug type Pokémon, this was also the first place I caught my very first Pokémon." Ash told her.

"So, this was your very first Place you caught a Pokémon after Pikachu?" May asked.

"Yes, want me to tell you the story?" Ash asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind telling me." May responded.

"Well, me and my new traveling buddy, named Misty, who we are going to see soon, were traveling through the Viridian Forest, I was excited as there were many Pokémon I could catch, Misty is was and probably still is scared of bugs. When we saw a Caterpie she was scared and I started to try and capture it."

"I threw a Poke ball at it without using a Pokémon move, it tried to break free, but failed and it was a successful capture. Afterwards later I tried to use it to capture a Pidgeotto and failed and learned about type advantages a little."

"Then, Team Rocket came and revealed they wanted Pikachu, they failed in capturing it and then we continued on our journey." Ash finished telling the story.

"That was a great story Ash, we are getting closer to Pewter City. I see the sign indicating it." May said as her and Ash ran towards the city.

Ash told May they are going to Brock's house and as soon as they came there, they saw Brock in the house and they went to greet him.

"Hello Brock, it has been a while since we last saw each other." Ash greeted and told his older friend.

"Yes, it has been a long time Ash. Who is this girl you? Is she your girlfriend?" Brock asked while teasing Ash.

Ash and May blushed and Ash told him they weren't dating and they were just best friends.

It was getting late and Brock told the two to stay at his house for tonight, they both agree and they set their stuff down as Brock prepare dinner for everyone in the house.

Ash told May that Brock is an excellent cook and his food tastes delicious and May just gotten curious of how delicious his food is. Brock finished making food and served them all food and asked the girl accompanying Ash what was her name and she told him her name and that she was glad to meet him.

After dinner they all decided to head to sleep and Ash tucked May in to sleep and gave her a goodnight kiss, which surprised May and she then went to sleep and Ash went to sleep as well in his room.

* * *

Drew searched all day in Viridian City, he checked the Park to see if she was there near eight pm and she wasn't there and on the wall was a poster saying there was a contest in Cerulean City coming up and he prepared to take a trip there tomorrow, he fed his Pokémon and let them rest outside the Poke ball. They deserved it in Drew's eyes.

* * *

The next morning arrived and Ash and May set out to continue to Cerulean City, they thanked Brock for everything and they began to go through the next route.

They stopped and had a break when they got close to the cave and Ash picked some berries along the way so they can have a snack to eat. As they took a break they saw a guy with a green hairstyle and thought it was Drew and as they finished their break they left before the guy who they think is Drew, sees them.

They tried their best to navigate through the cave, Ash remembers where to go and holds May's hand as he shows her the way out, she blushed at this and then they got closer to the end of the cave.

They left the cave and saw it was afternoon and they were happy they got away from the guy who they thought was Drew.

* * *

Drew was in Cerulean City, where he had hope to meet May at the contest, many girls from around Cerulean City recognized him, wanting his autograph and to date him, he said no to the dates, but gave autographs and then said goodbye to the girls who followed him throughout the city.

* * *

Ash and May arrived at the city and went towards the Gym, where they were met by Misty's sisters, who told her that she's where the swimming pool is and they go towards it.

(I miss traveling with my friends. It sucks to be a Gym Leader sometimes, I can't become the best water Pokémon trainer just by being a Gym Leader. I missed the times when me and Ash were arguing, those were the good times. It gets only better than that, when we all got closer as friends and everything that happened, I wish it could come to that again.) Misty thought before she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Misty! It's been a while hasn't it?" Ash greeted her.

(Am I dreaming or is this the Ash I know and enjoy having around?)

Ash gave Misty a hug and Misty hugged back and smiled.

"It has been a long time Ash, and who is this? Your friend?" Misty asked.

"This is May, she is my neighbor, she moved here to Pallet Town, due to her ex-boyfriend mistreating her, since then she been my neighbor and we gotten close as friends." Ash told her.

"I see, it's great to meet you May." Misty gave her a handshake and for the rest of the day they talked and swam in the swimming pool together. They all turned in and Ash tucked Misty and May in bed and told them goodnight.

* * *

Drew on the other hand was running from all the fan girls and was barely able to get inside the Pokémon Center and get rest from all that chasing those fan girls did to him.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter, Misty will be around for a little while and I would like to know what you think. Do what you think is best for the story. Thanks for everything good bye.


	4. Preparations and Ash Meets Drew

**_Here's the next chapter of New Neighbor as this begins in Cerulean City's Gym. Hope you like it._**

**_Chapter 4: Preparations and Ash Meets Drew_**

* * *

Ash and May woke up and began to have breakfast which Misty made, as they got finished eating, Ash began to practice another combination for his contest in Cerulean City as he prepares to use Pikachu for this combination he was about to do with Pikachu which consists of him using Thunderbolt, Electro Ball, and Iron Tail.

Ash was trying to perfect this technique as it showing progress within each time it is being used. The sparkles looked like fireworks and it sparked up the whole area.

May and Misty watched as they were completely shocked about his combination as they began to get to know each other better.

May told Misty more about this Drew guy she dated in the past, and how he was so nice at first and how he became so mean later as weeks and months passed on.

Pikachu mastered this technique Ash and he has come up with, it only took them a few hours of very rigorous training to perfect it.

* * *

They decide they should all go out and take the day off for the big eventful contest tomorrow they have for tomorrow.

They all went to the very urban city of Cerulean City, things have changed since Ash and his companions traveled there long ago.

Misty shown them around, they took them to a nearby shop which was like a convenient store, it had a restaurant and a clothing store inside.

The girls decided to go shopping and Ash decided to go eat and Pikachu joined Ash as May and Misty went to shop.

Ash finished eating and saw Drew and Drew remembered the guy who beat him in the contest in Viridian and began to approach to talk to him.

Drew: I remember you from the contest in Viridian. I would like to ask you have you seen a girl named May

Drew shown a photo of May and him and it was took long ago during when they dated.

(This is taken when May and Drew when the dated, I won't tell him I know her for the better, but I will ask him why does he ask this.)

Ash: No, she isn't familiar at all to me, but I would like to know why you ask me this question.

Drew: Well, I and this girl used to date months ago, and she ran away from me because of how I acted towards her, I remember I was highly mean to her and I wish I could redo the damage I done to her and tell her how I miss her and loved her.

Drew began to cry a little and stopped after a minutes notice.

Drew: If you ever see her, tell her that I miss her and I love her.

With that act, Drew left the store and headed west to his temporary home.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the girls left the store along with Ash and Pikachu. They all arrived back to the Gym. Ash told them to sit down as he brought some food back for them as they shopped.

Ash: I called you here mainly for is, I saw and talked to Drew today in the restaurant, he wanted me to say he missed you and he loves you. What do you have to say about this May?

May didn't wish to see Drew at all, and she thinks her life is better without him. She told Ash he doesn't want to see him and life has been much better since this all occurred. She told them that he mistreated me for months and she hasn't been treated nicely as much until Ash came into her life. She could remember as if it happened yesterday.

_(May heard a knock on the door and was greeted by Ash who had brought her fruit and welcomed her to the neighborhood.)_

After all this happened, the group settle up for the night, and Ash tucked in May and went to talk to Misty.

Ash: Hi Misty, we didn't talk all day how you been during the last time we talked?

Misty: It's been dull, I missed the times we spent together in the past and I wish we could do it again.

Ash: You have me and May, we can make new adventures together as we did with Brock.

Misty hugged Ash and thanked him for being her friend and Ash took her to her bed and tucked her in bed and closed her door.

Ash went to sleep and was glad to help his old traveling companion out.

* * *

**I'm aware this chapter is shorter than the others and this is what it is bringing it to the next contest, it's been a while, but I am happy to give you another chapter. I'll see you next time, and also the Drew part was there to increase the plot of this story. Something may happen either in the next chapter or the one after.**


	5. Ash's Second Contest and May's Decision

_**What will happen in this chapter of New Neighbor? Find out now!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 :Ash's Second Contest and May's Decision**

As we begin this chapter we see Ash just waking up and freshening up for his upcoming contest today. As he began to let Pikachu hop off his shoulder, he was greeted by May and Misty who joins him as they went to the contest arena.

As Ash waited for his turn he saw Drew in there with Ash and they heard the Judges call his name and Drew with out there with his newly acquired move, Signal Beam, it formed in the shape of a heart and then he told it to use Ice Beam, and it froze the heart shaped Signal Beam, and created an Ice statue of a heart.

The judges gave him a positive score of 29.6 out of 30. Few more people were ahead of Ash, then it was Ash turn to do the appeal round. He told Pikachu to do what he had been practicing for, first Pikachu use its Electro Ball, then it used Thunderbolt attack, which made the Ball a lot bigger, then it used its strongest Iron Tail attack which made the electrical ball burst and cause a fireworks display in the arena. The judges gave Ash a perfect 30 score for his display and he advanced to the next round.

* * *

During the battling round, of the contest, Ash faced off many opponents during his battling round, many he did win out of most of them, and gained to the finals, against the same guy from last time named Drew.

Drew and Ash begin to let out their Pokemon out, Drew's Pokemon was of course Masquerain, as Ash's is his Pikachu. The two began as Pikachu used Quick Attack, as Masquerain quickly dodged and used Ice Beam which caused Ash to lose some points, then Ash told Pikachu to use Quick Attack around Masquerain.

It confused the Masquerain and then Pikachu jumped in the air and used Iron Tail while rolling like a ball and hits Masquerain and then on the ground, Pikachu used its Thunderbolt which finished off the Masquerain and the battle ended.

The judges announced that Ash from Pallet Town was the victor of the contest and he won the ribbon to the Cerulean City contest, Ash walked out of the contest hallway and a few women were chasing after him hoping to get an autograph from him, and he gave a few autographs and he was off to see May and Misty.

* * *

He met up with them and Ash gave May the last contest ribbon she needed in order to go to the Grand Festival, May gave him a hug for helping her out and they began to go towards the gym, but then the guy named Drew which Ash was battling earlier came up to them, and started talking to him about how it was a great match and they shook hands.

Then, soon afterwards, he saw May with the group and began to talk about how much he missed her and wanted her back in his life. May quickly told him no and she would rather date Ash than date him again.

The brunette blushed as she said this and Drew was surprised at her remark, and Ash told her as she saw the five ribbons that May had, and one was similar to the one Ash won today, and Drew had an idea.

Drew: How about I suppose a challenge Ash?

Ash: What's this challenge about?

Drew: How about I suppose at the Grand Festival, if you win, you get to keep May, and if I win she can come back to me.

Ash: I don't accept this challenge because May isn't a prize you must win, she's a human being just like you and me, I don't agree with things such as this. Bye Drew.

The group left Drew behind and May was happy after what Ash said and Drew was left in the dust, being sad and wishing he had another chance, he wouldn't let this get him down, this built his confidence up to eventually move on.

Later on that night, Ash made dinner and the three went swimming later on and became closer friends, and May decided that she will do the Grand Festival and Ash and Misty can watch.

Ash agrees and Misty does as well. The group then began to sleep the whole night, as May begins to train for the Grand Festival tomorrow.

* * *

Later on, with Drew, he begins to train himself for the next contest as he only needs one to get in the Grand Festival.

He trained decently well and began to sleep and train tomorrow.

* * *

**_That's the next chapter of it, not much of a plot, but a bit of plot point gained. How was the chapter? Did you like it? Tell me by review, favorite, or PM. Thanks! It helps a lot._**

**_HPT (HiddenPokemonTrainer)_**


	6. Drew Gets His Last Ribbon

_**Chapter 6: Drew Gets His Final Ribbon**_

* * *

We start the story with Ash and friends eating breakfast after they took their shower and did their daily hygiene, the gang decided to go to Saffron City to see who wins the next contest. Misty closed her Gym to travel with her friends, it seems she has gotten her wish.

They all got ready and begin to travel to Saffron City, it has been a long time since Ash and Misty has been there. they began their journey to Saffron City, as they just now left the entrance of Cerulean City.

Ash remembered the time when they traveled to Saffron City, along with Misty and Brock, way back then. To break the silence, Ash begins to speak.

Ash: Remember when we first traveled to Saffron City, Misty?

Misty: Yes, I remember we were lost in a forest and we tried to make our way to the city.

Ash: Want to hear about it May?

May: Sure, I'd liked to.

May thought it would take a long time to get to Saffron City, so she did this to kill the time.

* * *

Ash begins by telling that they got lost due to Misty's lack of directions, which led to them having an argument. They stopped arguing after they saw a little girl bouncing a ball. Ash followed her and the forest ended, but it ended up with Ash falling. Ash had to send his Bulbasaur out to save him with its Vine Whip attack.

He said his Bulbasaur pulled him to safety and they noticed the girl disappeared. However, they spot Saffron City within a distance and Ash said he was very excited for his Gym battle. Unknown to them, Jessie and James were disguised as Hawaiian women, they kissed Ash and puts leis on him. They were tricked because they were told they were the one-millionth visitors to the city and they were going to be given a prize.

He stated that he and his friends went inside a skyscraper and James grabbed his Pikachu and Jessie pushed the three into a warp tile. They were being trapped by Team Rocket, Ash remembered that he was kissed by them and wipes his head from there. He said that the same little girl saved them, as she froze Team Rocket and then gave Pikachu back to Ash. The girl later teleported them to the gym, as they saw when they reappeared.

* * *

When they went inside there was many rooms, one which had students testing their psychic abilities. One man helped them find the room to challenge Sabrina, the gym leader, before he took them there, he showed his telekinesis power by trying to bend a spoon with his mind. Ash added that he bent the spoon with his bare hands, which embarrassed his friends.

The man then took them to see the gym leader, he commented about how weak the trainers looked, which caused him to be moved away with her psychic powers. Ash begins to have his gym battle, after promising to play with the little girl.

* * *

The little girl tossed a Poke Ball, which released an Abra. Ash sends his Pikachu out and they begin their battle. Pikachu was being aggressive, but noticed that Abra was asleep. Ash took out his Pokedex which said Abra slept eighteen hours a day.

Pikachu was told to use Thundershock, but Abra wakes up to use Teleport, which reappeared behind Pikachu. Abra then evolves into Kadabra, which Ash thought was unfair, but that does not count as unfair. Ash told Pikachu to use lightning attacks to prevent teleportation. It launched many bolts towards Kadabra, which used its confusion attack and sent it back as a lightning dragon, which caused sufficient damage to Pikachu.

Kadabra then was told to use Psychic, which caused Pikachu to dance. Then, Kadabra used its attack to send it colliding with the ceiling and floor several times before Ash formally forfeited the match.

* * *

I had to give in to the demands and we were teleported to a deserted town. They checked the nearest house, but it was empty. We found out the food was fake as it was plastic. I accidentally see a woman in the tub, but Pikachu noticed it was a doll. They noticed they were shrunk and were in a dollhouse, as the roof gave away, showing a giant Sabrina and the little girl above them.

My friends and I ran into a frame showing the girl and her parents. The little girl dribbles a ball and roll it towards Ash and his friends. The man they saw earlier teleported them away from the gym and the dollhouse.

* * *

I was told to give up on the badge by the man, but he refused to leave. The man used his telekinesis to drop Ash's pants down and made him dance. Then, Ash wanted to learn telekinesis and he was told he can not learn, as he has to be born with it. Ash was determined and steps forward, which the man used his powers to push him back, but Ash steps forward forcing Ash down with his telekinesis.

I crawled forward, shocking the man, which tried to stop me. He tells me if he had any hope, he had to go to Lavender Town to get a Ghost type Pokemon to beat Sabrina.

* * *

Ash continued his story to when they arrived in Lavender Town's Tower.

* * *

I was afraid to go into the Tower alone, I tried to get Brock and Misty to join, but they didn't want to. So I said I would do it in the morning, but Misty woke me up by using a gong. Then, we decided to go in together, my friends pushed me inside, as the door closed by itself, putting us into a room we couldn't see in.

So, I let out my Charmander to light the room with Flamethrower, but exhausted Charmander. Brock found a candle and Charmander used Flamethrower, but he accidentally torched Brock. We found a hole in the floor as they explored, hearing strange noises echoing, We continued exploring, entering a larger room. The room lit up and it was the dining room, the table was already set.

I pulled a rope and it released confetti, welcoming anyone who came in. Then, we saw many objects levitate. Brock was thrown around in a chair as well as Pikachu and Charmander. Ash and Misty ran out the room, and Brock and the rest jump off their chairs and platters and ran out.

* * *

Everyone was exhausted from running away, Misty and Brock didn't want to go in again. I tried to encourage them to, but I went in myself with my Pokemon. We saw a hole and they thought Pokemon was down there, so Pikachu used Thundershock, then Charmander used Flamethrower as I told them. I saw a fireball moving around and I was tapped on the shoulder, but it was not Pikachu and I was scared.

I sent my Charmander to use Leer. They both pull off fierce looks, but Charmander suddenly makes a funny face, making Haunter laugh. Ash scolds it as Charmander scratches his head, but Haunter appears in front of Charmander and Licks him. I recalled Charmander, and saw Haunter still laughing.

Ash stated that Haunter's friend shows up and tries to make them laugh, but they didn't make me laugh. So I jumped and a chandelier dropped down and knocked us out.

* * *

Ash left out anything that happened after that, because he did not want Misty to know, but he did say he was took to a room with several toys. He stated that he saw many toys and the Ghost Pokemon wanted to have new playmates.

I woke up and said that I did not catch Haunter, I wanted it to be used for humor. With that, we left to go back to Saffron City.

* * *

Ash was going to briefly told how he got his badge, but they saw they were nearing the City. So Ash made the story very brief on how he got his badge.

* * *

He said they arrived back in Saffron City, with Haunter by his side, he asked for Haunter's help in his Gym battle, it agrees to.

We arrived at the gym, I let out my Pokemon and we prepare to go inside. I demanded a rematch and she agrees and sends out her Kadabra. I attempted to let out Haunter and it disappeared. I lost the battle due to that and Misty and Brock turned into dolls.

After escaping there by myself, I found Haunter and we then had another rematch, but Haunter instead made her laugh by making faces and exploding a bomb on their faces. It made her laugh, and unable to battle. So, she had to give me a badge, by gratitude.

* * *

May said it must of been rough on all of them, so she expressed her gratitude that they aren't in worse shape.

* * *

Everyone agreed and it concluded, they arrived safely in Saffron City. It was still morning time so they decided to have lunch. Ash and company all ate hamburgers and fries, at a nearby restaurant. The contest was not going to start for a few more hours. So, the friends go to a nearby park, where many trainers were training their Pokemon.

They saw many trainers and coordinators practicing their Pokemon's moves and tries their best to win the contests. One trainer in particular, danced with his Pokemon as it came out of its ball.

The group decided to let their Pokemon rest outside their ball, so everyone released their Pokemon. Ash had only his Pikachu, while May had her Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Glaceon, Wartortle, and her Skitty. She stated she had another Pokemon, but that one was left at home. Misty had kept most of her Pokemon at her home, but she had her Staryu, Starmie, and Corsola.

The Pokemon rest easily with each other and some played around in the park, the water type Pokemon all swam with each other as well. Hours passed and it was around the time for the contest to begin.

* * *

Ash and friends recall their Pokemon and they went to the Contest Arena. They arrived and sat with the audience. Ash saw a girl which looked liked Sabrina, and went towards her to say hi, his assumption was correct however, it was Sabrina. It had been a long time since he saw her, as she had made her hair slightly shorter than before.

Ash: Hello Sabrina, it as been along time.

Sabrina was a lot more emotional than she was at first, thanks to the Haunter that Ash let her have. She smiles a lot more and does not lack the emotions she did not have at first, she did apologize about what happened before, but after that they began to talk.

Sabrina: It has been a while, since we last spoke.

Ash: Where is Haunter?

Sabrina: It is no longer a Haunter, it is now a Gengar and it is at my gym now.

Ash: That's good that my old pal is still doing well. So what makes you come to this contest?

Sabrina: I just wanted to see how Contests went and also what's different, I am free for today.

Ash: They are very different. You will see how it all goes down.

* * *

They stopped talking as the contest begins to start as Ash and friends all sat close to each other to watch what goes on.

Ash and the rest all watch to see who is competing, Ash sees that Drew was competing in this contest. Ash told May about it, and May told him that Drew only needs one last ribbon to compete in the Grand Festival.

* * *

As many people finished their appeal, Drew was up next and took out his Roserade. Roserade was told to use Petal Dance to start off, as it was demanded, pink flowers began to fall down to the stage. Then it uses its Magical Leaf, which causes all the leaves to burst to a bunch of differently colored sparks in the air and the crowd was amazed by the sight. Drew and Roserade took a bow and he scored a 29 on his performance.

After everyone got done, Drew was put into the battling round. He used his Flygon, which took down all the coordinators and he made it to the final round of the contest.

* * *

His opponent took out his Pokemon and it was an Alakazam, Flygon had an advantage since Alakazam had weak defenses. Alakazam went first and used its Shadow Ball attack, Flygon was told to deflect it back with Steel Wing, which Alakazam dodged barely.

Then, Alakazam uses its Psychic attack, which takes down Flygon. Flygon struggled to get up and Drew had a plan. He told Flygon to use Dragonbreath, while flying fast around Alakazam, it does so and it confused Alakazam and it was paralyzed by the Dragonbreath attack. After that, he uses Sandstorm, which shrouds Alakazam with the Sandstorm.

Flygon then used Flamethrower, which turned the Sandstorm into a fire storm. To finish the Alakazam off, it neared Alakazam and used Steel Wing attack. It didn't hit, Alakazam used Teleport to dodge the attack, it was then paralyzed and knocked down from the air. It was out of breath, but it told its trainer to about a plan, they decided to go through with it together.

Alakazam suddenly teleports away and reappears behind Flygon's back, which it then used a Shadow Ball attack, which was a direct hit on Flygon. The dirt clears up with both Pokemon not wanting to give up, Drew had faith in Flygon and ends it all with Dragonbreath, used on its wings as it uses Steel Wing, it raced to get to Alakazam, but Alakazam tried to Teleport with its last bit of energy and couldn't pull it off, so it was hit by the enhanced Steel Wing, which knocked it out on the wall causing it to crack.

* * *

Drew was the victor of the contest and he was happy to get his final ribbon. He knew there was a few months left for the Grand Festival and he left the arena and went to heal his Pokemon.

Ash and friends were worried about what is going to happen in the future, Drew has his final ribbon needed for the festival, but May and the rest reassures everyone that its going to be alright.

* * *

Sabrina invited them to stay the night at her gym, they all agreed since everyone was getting tired and hungry. As they arrived at the Gym, they all get ready for dinner, they were treated to a feast, as they were Sabrina's guests and friends. They all ate and talk about their adventures and the Haunter, which is now a Gengar, appears behind Ash making everyone laugh at its surprise. Ash missed his old friend, he was glad he got to see his old friend Gengar. As Ash checked the time, it was getting late, as it was time for everyone to sleep.

Ash and friends slept together in the bedroom that Sabrina showed them, she did agree that Contests were a lot more different than contests, and she was happy she got to spend time with old friends.

With their stomachs now full, they all went to sleep and said goodnight to each other and had a very pleasant and peaceful slumber together as best friends.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope it did not bore you, have a nice day. Also, sorry for the long wait._**


	7. Preparing for the Grand Festival

_**Chapter 7 : Preparing for the Grand Festival**_

* * *

Ash and his company all woke up at different times, they all took their showers and cleansed themselves, as they began to eat breakfast Sabrina made for them. After they finished their breakfast, they all began exploring again, saying goodbye to Sabrina and Gengar, as they all readied themselves for the Grand Festival.

* * *

They trained at a nearby spot perfecting some combinations for the Grand Festival too beat Drew, Sabrina packed them lunch for later, in case they get hungry. They continued their training and Ash decides to take a break.

As Ash and friends begin their break, Ash went to the phone to call Professor Oak. He told him to give him his Sceptile, as he needs it for the Grand Festival. He asked for other Pokemon as well, so he could use them for the battle round.

As he ended his call with the Professor, he went with the others and continued eating. After their break, they began walking around and getting more ideas of a great combination for the Grand Festival.

* * *

He used Sceptile along with Pikachu for his appeal, he found out that the appeal round can have two Pokemon for it, so he has Pikachu use an Electro Ball, and then Ash told Pikachu to use Thunder, which made the Electro Ball five times larger.

Sceptile then stepped in and used a powerful Bullet Seed attack, covering all of the seeds with the power of the Electro Ball, and then Ash told Sceptile to use Leaf Blade, which cuts all the little seeds and they all explode into many sparks in the sky, making everyone around look in awe at the amazing sight.

May and Misty was amazed as they saw their combination show off their Pokemon's powers, as well as their beauty as they were both in sync with their combination. Ash congratulates them on such an amazing combination of moves and gave them both hugs, but Ash felt something was missing so he does everything to figure out what they were missing.

He figures out that their powers were on different levels, as one was stronger than the other. So he makes the two have match their powers to the same length. With that said, he concludes training for today and Sabrina let them stay at the gym again.

Sabrina decides to let them all stay until the Grand Festival, and they all agree as everyone smiles at the thought of it, especially Gengar.

* * *

Two months have passed, and it was time for Ash to go to the Grand Festival and hopefully become the victor of the Grand Festival, for his dear friend May. With that said, Ash began to think of all of his Pokemon, and how much he believed in them. Ash, May, Misty, and Sabrina all arrive at the Grand Festival in Mt. Silver, where Ash signs up and then begins to rest as the Grand Festival begins tomorrow.

With all that training he had under his belt, he began to eat dinner and rest, after taking a shower, with that in mind, Ash was finally ready for the Festival tomorrow.

* * *

**_There is the end of the chapter, I know it is not much, but it is the beginning of the end of the story. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story._**


End file.
